Dreams of love(PART 1)
by cherry blossom3
Summary: A year ago Li left Japan, and Sakura... he returns now but admidst life-threatening danger... please R


Disclaimer: Don't own CCS blah blah blah….just the story.  
  
The sunset was awe-inspiring. Sakura leaned against her love. She sighed, holding her close & protectively, he kissed the top of her head; she looked up into his eyes and gave a smile. They stared together at the dimming sun as it lowered into the mountains. There they sat, two loves on a cliff staring off into a sunset, it was just like a fairytale…a perfect fairytale. No dragons, monsters, or evil magicians to ruin the happiness or joy they shared. It was a dream, one she never wanted to wake from.  
  
"Sakura!" The images blurred and Sakura opened her eyes. "Wake up! You're gonna be late!" shouted Tori's voice from downstairs. Sakura groaned. Rolling over she checked her clock. A flashing 12:00 showed.  
  
"I forgot to set it again!" Sakura observed. Slowly she rose and stretched her arms up into the air. Plopping back onto the bed she stared at the ceiling. Her dream…it had been so real, so magical. Oh how she wished she could remember who that guy was.  
  
Then a knock sounded. Sakura opened the door to her brother Tori. "Hey monster, breakfast is ready." He laughed.  
  
She stuck out her tongue. "Yea, I'll be right down". After getting dressed she sat down at the kitchen table. Tori dropped a bowl of noodles in front of her. "Hey, if you cooked this I don't think it's too healthy." She joked.  
  
"Ha ha." Tori answered back. "Just try it, trust me its pretty good." Sakura raised an eyebrow, but reluctantly slurped up some noodles.  
  
"Blech! It tastes like my shoe!" she laughed.  
  
"So that's why you're eating it all up?" he replied coolly.  
  
"Hey, I'm hungry & in a rush" Sakura said in between slurping of noodles. After finishing off her bowl she picked up her bag and rested the strap on her shoulder. About to open the door she stared into the corner, her old roller blades! She flashed back to the days as a young card captor. As she rode her bike to school, memories of Li came flooding into her head. A year ago, he had dumped her suddenly after long relationship, and left for Hong Kong the next week with Meilin. She had been devastated, but had until now managed to flood her days with cheerleading and school. She hadn't heard from him since then and a year later she was now 17 attending Seijou High School.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see Madison smiling. One hand on her bag strap and one in the air waving. Sakura smiled. She'd arrived at school already.  
  
"Good morning Madison!" she said cheerfully. She hopped off and chained her bike safely to the fence.  
  
"You'll never guess what happened!" Madison exclaimed happily. Sakura shrugged. "Li Syaoran is back in Japan and he's coming to Seiji high!" Sakura nearly fainted.  
  
"Are you serious? You've got to be kidding" Sakura doubted that her lost love had returned.  
  
~In math class~  
  
The class was filled with chattering students, each gossiping about their weekends and who was going out with whom. Then an unknown teacher walked in and the class fell silent. They all turned to the front and waited silently.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked. She was young probably only 23 or so. She could even have passed off as a student in younger clothes. The class just sat there in shock. "Oh calm down. I'm your new teacher, Ms. Tilly. You all can call me Ms. T. Mr. Tachikawa had to transfer for personal reasons," she said in a remarkably calm manner considering the fact that she was standing in front of 30 gawking students.  
  
"Aw come on, would you all loosen up?" there were a few whispers around the room. "How about you all tell me your names?" she prompted. She pointed to the girl sitting at the front. She looked awfully jittery and nervous to Sakura.  
  
She stood up. "I'm…I'm…" she stammered. Some people laughed.  
  
"It's ok, dear." Smiled Ms. T. The girl gave a faint smile.  
  
"I'm Janelle…" she managed to mumble then dropped back down again.  
  
"Greg here." The guy behind him piped up.  
  
So they went around the room, each student announcing their name aloud. When it was Sakura's turn she stood up and started, "I'm Sak…"  
  
A knock came at the door. "Opps! Hold that thought" Ms. T said. She opened the doors to a tall guy with auburn hair.  
  
"I'm supposed to be in this class." He mumbled under his breath. His hair covered his face while he stared down at his shoes. Sakura thought he was quite mysterious. More whispers permeated the almost silent atmosphere of the room.  
  
"Oh ok, you can sit beside…" she stopped. "I'm sorry never got to hear your name, what is it?"  
  
"Err…" she felt pretty strange standing in front of so many students. "Sakura Avalon" Suddenly the stranger's head lifted slowly. She looked him in the eyes, he had piercing brown eyes that made her knees buckle underneath her.  
  
"Ok…Mr.…uh…" Ms. T hesitated.  
  
"Li Syaoran" he replied. Sakura gasped. They stared into each other's eyes. But Li's face still had that stern stare. Sakura's face showed a thought of disbelief.  
  
"Ok…Li, please go sit beside Sakura". He made his was around to the desk right beside Sakura. "You can sit down now Sakura." She blushed lightly and slowly sat down. The duration of the class she turned slowly to look at Li every few minutes or so. Each time he turned and their eyes met for a split second before one of them would turn away quickly.  
  
Out in the hall after class Sakura spotted Li walking out into the hall. She quickly dashed out the door and looked to see which way he'd disappeared. She turned right, and caught up to Li. She grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt uniform.  
  
"Err…hi Li!" she said nervously. He turned around and looked down to her hand on his shirt. She quickly released her grip and smiled anxiously.  
  
"Uh…hi Sakura" he said monotonously. Li began to walk slowly, Sakura followed suit.  
  
"So…how's life in Hong Kong been?" she started off the conversation, knowing what she would soon be asking… why did you leave me if you loved me.  
  
"Fine." Li said quickly. "You?"  
  
"Life's been treating me pretty good." Answered Sakura.  
  
"So Li…" she started off. "I've sort of been wanting to ask you something for a long time."  
  
"Hmm?" was all Li could say.  
  
"Why…" she began slowly. "Why did you leave me?"  
  
"Sakura…I just can't say…" was his answer.  
  
Sakura's eyes started to well up and she bit her bottom lip, it was the only thing keeping her from crying out loud. A look of concern flashed across his face but quickly diminished.  
  
"We can't be together right now…something…something might happened to you…"  
  
She frowned as she heard this pathetic excuse. "That's all you have to say?" she pulled him into a deserted classroom. She closed the door gently and heard a click. "What a pathetic excuse! Li…you KNOW how I felt about you before you left," her voice rising gradually. "I loved you!"  
  
Li couldn't bear to see Sakura angry with him. He pulled her to him, holding her tight. She looked up towards the light and a dim halo shined around Li's head. All the memories of the days they spent together came flooding back. He kissed her forehead, but Sakura longed for more.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura…it just has to be this way." He released her reluctantly and turned towards the door, leaving Sakura breathless, standing alongside a desk weeping, tears dropping and softly landing on her black shoes.  
  
  
  
~At Sakura's home~  
  
The phone in Sakura's room sitting on her writing desk rang abruptly, tearing through the silence that had existed seconds before.  
  
"He…ll…o" her voice managed to say.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Madison's voice rang through her head. "So…is everything alright? You didn't meet me after school at the café; I waited for about forty-five minutes!"  
  
"Not really…" she told Madison what had gone on after math class.  
  
"Oh no Sakura…" she cried. "I know how you must've felt! Will you be ok?"  
  
"Yea, but could you come over and watch return of the mummy III with me? Tori rented it yesterday" she sniffed.  
  
Madison said she'd be over in about half an hour and that she could start making some popcorn. So Sakura marched downstairs and popped a bag of kernels into the microwave. It had been only 3 minutes or so when someone rang the doorbell. Being alone, and expecting Madison at least 20 minutes later she panicked. She knew her dad was working late and her brother staying over at Julian's house tonight for a science project so who could it be? Quickly she dashed towards the window and peered past the blinds. She saw a tall figure, with a hood. The rain outside poured, soaking everything in sight including the stranger. It was almost pitch black except for the lightning streaking the sky with streams of white light.  
  
This was like a scene from return of the mummy II. She grabbed a bat from inside her closet. The doorbell rang again and again. She opened the door slowly. The stranger mumbled some inaudible words thanks to the incredibly loud thunder. He advanced on her, so she began to panic. Instinctively she swung her bat and knocked the stranger unconscious over the head. It's knees crumpled and it fell over. Sakura cautiously leaned over and pushed the hood off slowly, the bat in her right hand just in case he awoke. It was…Nick! Nick Bentley! The schools star basketball player, she remembered him because he had accidentally hit her with his basketball during a game. She had been there to watch Li play. He had apologized so many times that she felt guilty for getting hit! After that they had talked many times in the hallways or in class.  
  
"Umm…Nick?" she brushed aside his raven black hair to reveal his bold handsome face. He began to stir. Just then he opened his eyes to Sakura's concerned face.  
  
"Am I in heaven?" he chuckled.  
  
"Fraid not" she laughed, helping him to sit upright. "Well I guess we're even now." She joked.  
  
"Seems that way," he laughed as he felt the monster sized bump at the top of his head. "Hey! You ruined my hair!" he noted.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I thought you were that guy in a cloak who turned up standing at that girl's door after being hit by a car like…" she started.  
  
"In the return of the mummy II!" he laughed. "Wait, you hit someone with a car?"  
  
She shut the door and led him into the kitchen to give him some ice for the bump. So he sat upon the stool with his elbow leaning on the counter.  
  
"That's one hell of a swing you've got!" commented Nick.  
  
"So…Nick what are you doing over here anyways?" Sakura said cheerfully. She looked at him as he laughed, when he talked she felt happy.  
  
"You wanna know the truth?" he asked bashfully. Sakura nodded. "Well I really came over to see you…"  
  
Sakura's face blushed madly. She turned away. "Um…lemme get you a towel, you look a bit soaked." She grabbed a towel from the closet and made her way back to the kitchen. There she saw Nick sitting; smiling. She walked closely up to him and began to dry his face. Now Nick began to blush. Sakura looked down at her shoes.  
  
"Sakura…" Nick gently lifted her face to his and as he sat on the stool leaned over and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Finally their lips parted and Sakura panicked. She fled up the stairs.  
  
"Just…just let yourself out," she wailed. She still loved Li! No matter what happened she couldn't stop loving him, not now, not ever. She reached her door and ran inside slamming the door shut. She jumped into her bed face first. The fluffy pillow muffled her sobs.  
  
Suddenly Sakura heard the doorknob click. In walked the tall handsome Nick. His expression was one full of concern. He rushed to her bedside sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Sakura…I'm sorry I was to forward…" he apologized. "I just…I've liked you for so long…" Sakura turned over and sat up.  
  
"Can you pass my teddy over there?" she pointed. He smiled lightly and reached for a snuggly teddy. Handing it to her their hands touched. She took the bear in her arms and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, first I hit you with a bat, then this…"  
  
"No…its ok…sorta" he felt the lump at the back of his head and laughed. Sakura joined in merrily.  
  
The phone rang. Sakura reached to pick it up but Nick lightly gripped her arms. Sakura halted. She deserted answering the phone. The answering machine began to record a message.  
  
"Hey? Sakura?" Madison's voice sounded. "Are you there? Well you're probably taking a shower or something so…I'm just calling to say I can't come over after all. There's a family emergency. Bye" Then a beep.  
  
"Well that just works out for us then I guess?" Nick asked hopefully. Sakura grinned. Nick reached over to her face and wiped the tears away. She sniffed. This time she leaned over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed, like before. Then the phone rang again but this time they both didn't notice, that was until another message played.  
  
"Uh…hi Sakura" Li's voice played. "I'm…sorry about today" he paused. "I uh… just wanted to talk to you but I guess you're not home. So…bye"  
  
By now Sakura had a fresh sheet of tears rolling down her cheeks. Nick seemed quite distressed now.  
  
"How can you like that guy when all he does is hurt you?" he fumed. "You deserve so much more."  
  
~at school~  
  
"Sakura!" Madison came down the hall screaming. "Sakura…" she panted. Holding her stomach to breath in some air. "Meilin...back in…Japan…" she took the longest breath yet. "Followed…Li again…"  
  
"So?" she said nonchalantly continuing to walk.  
  
"They were…hugging and holding hands," she reported. Sakura's heart shattered to pieces. So that's why he left me! For Meilin! She thought. But I thought he loved me.  
  
They headed down the halls to Sakura's locker, on the way they passed by Nick. Sakura's eyes met his deep piercing ones. He gave her one of his amazing smiles, but all she could manage was a pathetic wave. On her locker she saw a rose & a letter.  
  
She giggled with glee. She teared open the envelope.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Sakura: please meet me at Seijou Park at 12pm tonight. I'll explain it all. Li.  
  
It was legit. It was Li's writing all right.  
  
That night a luminous full moon brightened the dark sky. Sakura rushed along Seijou street to reach the park. There sat Li, on a park bench, hunched over. Slowly she sat down beside him. Scared to death that she was in a park in the dead of night practically alone.  
  
"Sakura…you're here." Li mumbled. "Let me just cut to the chase." He turned towards her. She could see his melting auburn eyes peering into her soul. "I left Japan…because someone threatened me with your life if I stayed." Sakura gasped aloud. "They had said if I didn't leave you I would be responsible for your harm…or even death."  
  
Sakura began to shiver violently. Li took off his thick coat and placed it safely on her shoulders, that instant the shivering stopped. The warmness spread throughout her body.  
  
"But then why have you returned now?" Li then explained that he had been trying to sneak out of Hong Kong but that person was watching him practically 24/7. So he finally got the chance to run away. He went on to say that he was hiding out with his friend Jared. He went to Seijou High to look for Sakura.  
  
"Understand…I never wanted to hurt you…" he whispered. "We are still not safe…because that person is here in Japan already…"  
  
"Li? Who is it?" she cried softly.  
  
An evil cackle came from behind them. They both spun around to find a dark figure silhouetted by the moon. "It was me!" the figure moved closer and just then Sakura saw the face and recognized her as…MEILIN! "HE'S MINE!!!" she screamed. "YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO STEAL HIM FOR YEARS!!!" she cried even louder. Her voice rang through the streets, echoing. She reached into her coat and pulled out a gun. She pointed it straight at Sakura's heart. Her fingers were about to pull the trigger when Li jumped unto Meilin. A gunshot was heard through the entire park and down Seijou street. Sakura could see dark figures running from a distance. Meilin fell to her knees, her face full of anguish. Li fell as well, clutching his chest, as blood came spilling out of his gunshot wound. Meilin froze solid staring at his pain stricken face. Sakura laid him down unto his back and tried to stall the bleeding with his coat. The figures off on the distance turned out to be patrolling cops who hear the screaming and the gunshot. One of them grabbed and hand cuffed Meilin, the gun lay on the grass. Meilin didn't protest or budge when pulled away; she just stared at Li's limp body sprawled on the grass.  
  
The other police officer immediately called an ambulance who brought him to the nearest hospital.  
  
After they brought Li out of the ER into room 217, Sakura ran towards the doctor.  
  
"Ms…" the doctor began.  
  
"Avalon" she finished.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm afraid Mr. Syaoran will probably not make it through the night." He said somberly.  
  
Sakura gasped. She began to sob uncontrollably. "Why…Li?"  
  
  
  
To be continued…if I get good Reviews I'll finish… bye! 


End file.
